1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a minimally invasive surgical instrument and, more particularly, to an arthroscopic positioning instrument that can provide a positioning effect to assist the doctor in accurately drilling the holes on a bone of the patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional surgical positioning instrument 9 including an arched guiding member 91, a drill guiding member 92 and a hook 93. The drill guiding member 92 is coupled with one end of the guiding member 91, and the hook 93 is slidably mounted between two ends of the guiding member 91. An embodiment of such a surgical positioning instrument 9 can be seen in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-24177.
When the surgical positioning instrument 9 is in use, a predetermined part of the joint of the patient can be hooked by the hook 93. Then, a drill D can be inserted into the drill guiding member 92. The drill D starts to drill toward the tip of the hook 93 to create a suture path on the bone and cartilage of the patient. The drilling operation is performed twice to create two suture paths. Next, a suture is threaded into one of the suture paths and through the surface of the cartilage, and then threaded out of the cartilage from the other suture path. Thus, the cartilage can be pulled back to the anatomical position by the suture.
However, different joints require different sizes of the surgical positioning instrument 9. If the conventional surgical positioning instrument 9 has a large size (used for a knee joint, for example), the operator can stably hold the guiding member 91 or the drill guiding member 92 to perform the drilling operation. Thus, the drilling operation is smooth and the error is small. However, if the conventional surgical positioning instrument 9 has a small size (used for a wrist joint, for example), the part of the positioning instrument 9 that can be held by the operator is only a few centimeters long which is too small to properly hold. As such, the operator can only hold that part with the fingers rather than with the hand. As another disadvantage, the operator's hand tends to cut off the view of the hole that is being drilled, and the operator needs to carefully drill the suture paths in a very small area to prevent the two suture paths from intersecting with each other. Thus, the drilling operation of the small-size surgical positioning instrument 9 is difficult, and even a slight shaking can cause an improper drilling operation. Due to this, in clinical cases the drilling operation often needs to be repeated due to failure. As a disadvantage, the surgery time is prolonged.